Bubble Bath
by Orphelin
Summary: [One Shot] Jude takes a Bubble Bath [slight fluff at the end]


Bubble Bath

Here is another one shot. I wanted to do a Jude related story for a while and this was the first thing I really came up with. It's only short but I hope you like it. Enjoy!

xx

"Jude what's wrong?" Jen pulled up a chair at the usual table to find Jude with a towel around his shoulders and shivering badly.

"He tried to skate here on his board, hit a patch of ice and fell in a puddle." Nikki explained, not looking up from a paper she was working on.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Jen now overreacted. He weakly nodded but it was obvious that he wasn't. His skin was pale and he was shivering all over, clutching onto the damp towel for dear life.

Wyatt looked away from some sheet music and put a hand on Jude's sleeve. "Your clothes are soaked. Why don't you call your parents to come get you?"

"C-can't." Jude managed to get out.

Wyatt stood up and laid the sheet music on the Lemon's counter. "Why not?"

"His parents work on Wednesdays." Nikki cut in one again, putting a mark on the piece of paper.

"Well we have to do something. He'll get hypothermia if he sits here any longer!" Jen resorted. Jude shrugged and pulled the towel closer to him.

"I'm o-ok d-dudette. Really." He lied.

As the debate when on, Jonsey slid up to the group and put his hands on Nikki's shoulders from behind.

Seeing them all talking at once (and not being able to understand a word of it), he put his thumb and middle finger in his mouth and blew, getting everyone's attention with the sharp whistle noise.

"If you got a problem, the Jonse-mister can fix it."

Nikki gave a sarcastic giggle snort while everyone else gave him a funny look.

"Ok 'Jonse-mister' try this one." Jen walked over to Jude and put a hand on his damp shoulder. "Jude is wet and freezing. Fix it."

Jonsey thought for a moment, tapping his foot on the floor. "I got it. Follow me."

As he walked away, the group thought it over then followed him. Everyone except Nikki who stayed in her seat with her paper.

Walking down the halls like they were blindfolded, Jonsey led them to the Spa where he worked just a few weeks before.

"Hi! Im Maya, how may I he-," the girl behind the counter stopped her introduction and looked at the group. "Oh Jonsey it's you. What this time?"

"Maya, I know I got fired but hear me out." She crossed her arms and waited. "Jude is going to get hypothermia if he doesn't get dry clothes and warms himself up." She looked at Jonsey skeptically then to the group who was huddled around Jude trying to keep him warm the best they could.

"Ok. Follow me." She came out from behind the counter and led the group of five to the employees only room.

Inside was like a mini spa. A warm room with a couch and a couple different doors.

"Ok, that room over there is the bathroom where we wash up after work." She walked over to a bin of clothes in one corner and took out a pair of shorts. "I'll run Jude off a hot bath while he changes into these in the other room. While he's in the bath, you get his clothes dry cleaned."

The group nodded and Maya led Jude to the other room taking the towel away from his shoulders before he went inside.

In the small room, Jude slowly peeled off the wet clothes and dropped them on the floor. His fingers were shaking too much to be fast and this only made him colder. He slid the bath shorts on over his damp skin and walked back out, taking the clothes with him.

"Ok Jude." Jen took the wet clothes from him. "We will be back in a half and hour. You relax and get warm." He nodded slowly and Caitlin walked over to him.

"Jude, we need your hat too."

"B-but bra, this is my h-hat. I never t-take off my h-hat." Jude protested between shivers. Caitlin rolled her eyes and pulled the black hat off of Jude's head revealing messy blond hair.

Without another word, the gang left and Maya led Jude into the bathroom. There was a tub on the far wall filled with steaming water and bubbles.

"B-bubbles?" Jude looked at her.

Maya nodded. "To help you relax. No one will bother you so you go ahead and take your time, I'll be back in a half an hour when your friends get back ok." Jude gave another weak nod and Maya left the room.

He inched across the room and slid into the bathtub. The water was warm and the bubbles were thick. Jude slid down in the tub so the bubbles came across his nose. His skin tingled with delight as the water warmed every inch of his body.

Closing his eyes, Jude leaned his head back and began to drift to sleep.

Click!

After what felt like forever, Jude turned his head to see someone in black standing back on from him holding the doorknob.

"Who are you?" Jude asked, sinking down in the bath again to cover himself. Even though he was wearing shorts, it was weird having someone in the room with him as he bathed.

"Oh Jude, sorry the click of the door must have disturbed you." Starr, in all of her gothic glory, turned around and gave him a small smile.

Jude, keeping his entire body covered in bubbles, looked at her. "What are you doing here Starr?"

She put the toilet seat cover down and sat on it, so she was next to Jude. "I ran into Jonsey and the gang and they told me what happed. I wanted to see how you were."

Jude sat up a bit, so from the shoulders up he was visible. "Im ok now."

She smiled. "I'm glad."

The two of them looked at each other with soft smiles on their faces for a while before Starr realized what time it was.

"Oh, I got to go. I promised someone," She trailed off. Jude looked at her, smile fading, and held up one hand.

"It's ok Starr. I understand." He gave her a small fake smile. It was probably hard for her to be in the same room as him for a long period of time since they broke up.

Starr looked at Jude with a confused look on her face before realizing what he thought she meant. She gave a small laugh and crouched down next to the bath tub where Jude sat. Gently, Starr rubbed her hand over his cheek wiping away the bubbles and kissed him softly, leaving a light black lip print. A blush crept across Jude's face and Starr stood up.

"Um, later tonight Marilyn and I are going to the movies. He has a new girlfriend, her name is Kendra I think. Do, you want to come?"

Jude could only nod. She smiled.

"Ok. I'll see you tonight at the movies then. 9o'clock ok?" Jude nodded again and Starr gave a slight wave and left the room.

Sinking back in the bubbles, Jude chuckled his famous chuckle.

'_Maybe I should get hypothermia more often._'

xx

And there you have it! This came out longer then I thought it would but it was worth it (I hope). Cookies to anyone that knows who Marilyn's girlfriend is.


End file.
